The 3 Brothers Christmas Movie Thing
Summary Fred, Ted and Bobby embark on a hilarious adventure to save Smileton from a catastrophic Christmas Plot After a skating mishap, Fred gets a cold and has to stay inside while Ted and Bobby go Christmas shopping. Fred gets bored so he watches a movie. However, the movie's overture seems to take forever so he decides to find something else to do. He finds the basement and goes inside to explore. Meanwhile, Ted and Bobby are at a Smile Café drinking hot chocolate. Ted is just about to drink his when he realises that the drinks are plastic, Bobby's drink too. They ask to see the manager, where he is surprised to find out about the plastic also. Ted, Bobby and the manager go to find the company director, the Top Hat Man. When he is told, he is shocked and Ted, Bobby, the manager and the Top Hat Man go to see the factory. Momentarily, Fred is exploring the basement when his torch goes out. He is trying to get it working again when Ernest Angree sneaks up behind him. Fred is tied up into a chair while Ernest explains his story of why he hates Christmas so much. Then he explains his plan to ruin Christmas by using a robot that looks like Fred to distract everyone while he blows up the theatre, thus ruining everyones Christmas cheer from the Christmas play. Fred is left tied up so he doesn't warn anybody about the plan and Ernest Angree leaves to put the plan into action. Meanwhile, Ted, Bobby, the manager and the Top Hat Man find that inside the drinks factory, the plastic used to make the cups has been leaking into the hot chocolate, causing it to solidify upon entering the cup. The Top Hat Man is enraged and mistakenly shuts down the whole factory. Luckily, Ted's SmileWatch lights up with a notification of the Christmas Play starting in 15 minutes. They all tumble out the factory, apart from the Top Hat Man who falls down a hole. They all leave him, thinking he can get out by himself. Just before the Christmas play starts, Ernest sneaks the robot into the dressing room as the opening music plays. The play is about to start when the robot walks on to the stage, playing the Charleston. The play then just improvises, with the musicians playing along to the music while all the actors dance instead. While this is happening, the Top Hat Man falls through a hole into the brothers' basement, where Fred is tied up. He unties Fred, and he quickly runs off to save Smileton. Back in the theatre, Ernest is about to set off the bomb when he is stopped by Fred and the Top Hat Man. Ernest escapes by a grappling hook and pulls himself through a drain and on to the street. He hijacks a tram and drives top speed away from them. The Top Hat Man gets into the Smile Cafe van and drives off with Fred to catch up with Ernest. However, when the van is set to super speed, it breaks down and collapses. Fred finds another way to stop Ernest after seeing a poster and a tram track switcher. Just as Ernest is about to plant the bomb again, Fred switches his tram on to the disused police tramline and Ernest crashes right into the Sergeant's office, where he is locked up in jail for good. Fred is thanked for this, while Ted and Bobby, oblivious to their near death, discuss what a boring Christmas Eve it was. Trivia * This is the longest episode to date * The scene where Ernest explains his plan utilises stop-frame paper animation * It is stated in this episode that Ted has a SmileWatch * This episode introduces many additional characters: Derek Dawson, Duncan Dawson, The Top Hat Man, Wallace Wackett, The Bowler Hat Man, a Policeman and assorted crowds * Scenes in this episode flashback to Ernest Angree's past * This episode reveals that this one and all ones before it occurred within 2013 Mistakes * Ernest's voice changes accent midway through his plan explanation * Ted has different eyes until his watch lights up his face